Timmy's Delema
by Infamous Creed
Summary: Timmy is in a bit of a jam. Trixie starts treating him terribly and Timmy doesn't know why. All he knows is that he has to find out whats's goin on and fast. There will be a sequel to this story if anyone wants there to be  .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was a bright and sunny morning as Timmy was still asleep in his bed.

"Should we wake sleeping beauty"? Cosmo asked Wanda as he started poking at Timmy's face.

"No! You thunder head. Let's just give him some more time. After all, he had it rough yesterday with Vicky. Then that incident with Trixie happened too." Wanda said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Wanda, it's the weekend. I don't think Vicky is going to be around. But just in case get ready for war, and besides I'm sure that thing with Trixie will blow over soon."

Wanda looked at Cosmo with concern. Considering that Cosmo was usually a total idiot most of the time, it was also nice that he would say something smart once in a while too.

As she thought of something nice to say in response to Cosmo's answer Timmy woke up looking at his fairies.

"What's all the noise about guys? Can't you see I was still sleeping?" Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Sorry sweetie, we didn't mean to disturb you.

"Well I did! Although now I wish I didn't." Cosmo said as he started bursting with laughter.

Timmy got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. But as he looked into the mirror he started to scream at what he saw. His hair was a total mess with food in it. His shirt was mostly ripped, and his pants were torn with cuts on each leg.

"What happened to me? Why am I such a mess? " Timmy said as he looked shockingly at Cosmo and Wanda.

They both looked at each other with a look of despair. Then they looked at Timmy.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday sport? Wanda asked.

"I wouldn't want to remember it if I was him. I would be emotionally scarred for life." Cosmo said still laughing at Timmy's clothes.

Wanda looked angrily at Cosmo and poofed up a giant anchor and held it high above his head.

"Anything else you would like to say dear? Wanda said.

"Yes I have a few things to…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Wanda dropped the anchor on Cosmo's head. Timmy watched as Cosmo fell through the floor with aloud crash.

"Is he going to be alright?" Timmy asked looking concerned at Wanda.

"I'm okay, just a little bruise." Cosmo said as his voice echoed from the hole in the floor.

"Does that answer your question sweetie?"

Timmy looked at Wanda but didn't answer. They just looked at each other with a wide smile on their face.

"Well then, Wanda if you don't mind." Timmy said as he looked at his clothes.

"Way ahead of you sport. While I'm at it, I'll throw in a little something extra too."

Wanda raised her wand, and with a poof Timmy was wearing a new pink shirt and blue pants. His hair was clean and straightened. On top of his hair his little pink hat appeared.

"Thanks Wanda. That was a lot quicker than taking a bath and explaining my torn clothes to mom and dad. By the way what was the something extra you were talking about throwing in?" He said as he looked in the mirror to make sure everything was okay.

'Why don't you take a look on your bed dear?" Wanda said as she swung her wand towards Timmy's bed.

With a loud poof, an entire buffet appeared on his bed that had everything he loved to eat.

"Wow, thanks a lot Wanda! You're the best. I don't know why your being so nice today, but who cares." He said as he began eating the chocolate cake that was sitting on top of his pillow.

Finally crawling out of the hole which he had fallen through with the anchor Wanda poofed up, Cosmo's mouth dropped at the site he was now looking at.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" He said as drool began to slip from his mouth.

"No you klutz. This is just a little something I wiped up to start off Timmy's weekend."

"Well can I have some too? Tummy doesn't like to be empty Wanda or he'll do bad things,really bad things!" Cosmo said as his stomach began to growl.

Wanda looked at Cosmo as she poofed up another anchor than looked at Timmy. Timmy shook his head at her and then began to walk towards Cosmo.

"Here Cosmo, I already ate too much, so go ahead and enjoy yourself."

'Are you suuuurrreee? I mean I don't mind if you don't Timmy."

"I'm sure. Plus I have a lot of stuff planned today so I shouldn't stuff myself so early." He said walking downstairs.

"He's such a good man. I'm actually glad you didn't tell him about what happened yesterday. If you did, I would be starving and tummy would be beating me with my own spleen."

Wanda looked at Cosmo with a worried look. She knew it was a good idea not to tell Timmy or they would be in big trouble, but she knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She just hoped it would be later.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Timmy was walking out the door when his dad grabbed his shirt.

'Slow down there son, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to meet up with Chester and A.J at the mall. We're going to the arcade today to see who can get the high score in the new Crash Nebula game." Timmy said trying to get himself loose from his dad's grip.

His mother was in the kitchen doing dishes like she does every weekend morning. Timmy looked at her with a smile on his face. He knew that since it was the weekend his parents were going to be home and that meant not putting up with Vicky.

"Dad, I'm going to be late if you don't let go of me."

"Why do you have to go to the mall? Can't you go fishing with me instead?"

"Sorry, but not today. Why don't you ask Dinkleberg?"

Timmy's dad let go of his shirt. With a loud gasp Timmy's dad got right in his face and looked at him with a stern yet evil look.

"No one is ever allowed to say that name in the household again!"

Timmy was shocked at the expression on his dad's face. He knew sometimes his dad could be a bit of an idiot, heck he was a total moron in all honesty, but that look told Timmy his dad was serious.

"Okay dad, whatever you say. Can I go know?"

"Sure, but be sure to come back home late. Your mother is cooking tuna for dinner."

"What was that about my tuna dear?"

Timmy's dad turned around to see an angry wife with a kitchen knife in her hands. She started walking towards him raising the knife above her head.

"I just remembered I left something in the car. I'll just go get it." He said nervously jumping in his car

Timmy's dad jumped in the car and started it up. He pulled out the driveway and begins driving down the street at top speed.

"I wonder why he left. I guess he forgot something at work. Oh well, I'll ask him if he wants pizza when he gets back." She said walking back into the house.

On his way to the mall Timmy was wondering who would get the high score first. He thought about A.J getting it first seeing as he was the smartest kid in school, but then he remembered that he might be smart when it comes to school, but he is nowhere near as smart when it comes to video games. He then wondered if Chester would get it but he remembered Chester wasn't always interested in games like him and A.J.

As Timmy continued walking down the street he saw the only person who caught his heart and then tore it into a million pieces.

"Oh crap! Trixie is walking this way. What do I do? What do I say? Man….I gotta come up with something."

Timmy looked worried as Trixie and her friend Veronica was getting closer. Trixie walked up to Timmy with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well aren't you going to move loser? Or are you just going to stand in our way?" Trixie said in a mean voice.

"Yeah, move or get stepped on wannabe." Veronica said as she looked at Timmy with an angry look.

Timmy just stood there in complete shock as to what he was hearing. He knew he never had a chance with Trixie and he knew that she could be mean at times, but she would never be this cold to him.

"I…I'm sorry to get in your way. I'll move so you can go."

"That's more like it. The trash is finally acting the way it should, right Trixie?"

"Yes…I guess you're right. Timmy Turner… do not ever speak to me again! I hope I have made myself clear."

Trixie and Veronica began continue walking down the street towards Trixie's house. They did not look back at the now hurt Timmy. However one of them felt unbearable pain. As they continued to walk one of them had tears flowing down their face. They said nothing but just continued walking until they were out of sight.

Timmy was now on his knees feeling like something precious was stolen from him and he would never get it back. He started to cry over what had just happened. He was confused and hurt. He was trying to figure out why Trixie was so cruel and cold towards him. He knew she was always mean, and cruel towards others, but that was just to keep her popularity. If everyone knew the real Trixie, then she would be looked down on by everyone.

Besides that fact that she was popular, he still couldn't figure out why she was acting that way. Something had to happen for her to be like that. The more he thought about it the more he felt uneasy. He stood up and wiped his face. He almost forgot that he was supposed to meet Chester and A.J at the mall ten minutes ago. He had to hurry or else they would get upset. As he ran to the mall to meet his pals, he couldn't shake off what happened.

"What should I do? I know Trixie, the real Trixie, and that wasn't her. I gotta find out what's going on." He thought to himself as he walked into the back of the mall where the arcade was.

"Dude where have you been? Do you know how long we were waiting? Chester said eating a chilly dog.

"Technically it's been twelve minutes and thirty two seconds. That's a little over wouldn't you think." A.J said as he looked at his watch.

Chester looked at him sternly. It told A.J it was time to be quiet. Timmy looked at both of them and started to laugh. They both looked back at him and also started to laugh. Timmy thought that he would forget about what happened earlier and just enjoy the time he had with his friends.

It was now night time and Timmy and his friends were saying bye and they would see each other at school on Monday. As he got closer to his house he was happy that he finally got a chance to hang out with his friends, but the images of Trixie's face from earlier was something he could not get over, or forget. He decided it would be best if he just took a bath and tried to forget about the whole thing, but forgetting what happened was going to be harder than he thought.

As Timmy walked up to his room he jumped on his bed with a sigh of relief. So many thoughts were going through his mind, he just wanted them all to disappear.

'How was your day sport? I hope you had fun while you were out with Chester and A.J Wanda said as she floated down to Timmy's side.

Timmy looked at her as tears started to swell in his eyes. He didn't say anything, but Wanda knew something was up.

"What's wrong honey…..did something bad happen?" She said as she began to hug him.

Timmy just laid in her arms silently as the tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks.

Wanda already knew what it was. She was struck with guilt as she looked at Timmy's face. It was red, with water flowing down his face. His eyes seemed to have no life in them at all. Wanda yelled for Cosmo. He poofed by her side only to see a side of Timmy he wish he would never see.

"Don't tell me he found out?"

"No, but I ran through his memories of today to find ….."

"Wanda! Have you no privacy?"

"Look here, now is not the time to be civil. I have to know what happened to him." She said as she began to look at Timmy's thoughts.

Cosmo has never seen his wife so serious. She was serious about a lot of things, but she would put her god child above all else. Cosmo looked at her with a worried look.

"Wanda, you have to stay calm. If Timmy saw you like this what do you think would happen?" He asked as he looked at her face which was now filled with tears.

Wanda looked at her husband, and cried. She was saddened by the condition Timmy was in, but she was even sadder by the fact that she had Cosmo worrying about her.

"I'm sorry dear. I just can't bear the thought of not telling him. I don't want him to remember, but I also don't want to see him like this.

"I know, and I understand how you feel…..but Jorgen said that if we interfere he would take us from Timmy. I know you love him and so do I, but we can't take that risk. We have to let him find out on his own no matter how much it hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Timmy woke from his bed. He began his morning routine by brushing his teeth, putting on his clothes and pink hat, and then rushing downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Timmy. Did you sleep well?" His dad asked as he began to read the morning paper.

"Yeah, it took me a while to get to sleep though."

"Well, I guess anyone who had as much fun as you did would have trouble going to bed, but I guess it can't be helped."

Timmy just sat at the table while his mom was putting the food down. He really didn't feel like eating. He just wanted to talk to Trixie about what happened the other day.

"Timmy….you don't look well. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No mom. I'm alright. I just need some air."

"Well the best way is to go outside. It's a perfect day. Almost too perfect." His dad said as he looked out the window to see if his nemesis was outside before he was.

"Honey are you looking for the Dinkle..."

"I thought I told everyone to never speak that name in this household!"

Timmy's dad looked at him and his mom. The look told them it was time to talk about something else and fast.

"Is it okay if I just stay home today guys? I don't really feel too good." Timmy said as he got up from the table and started walking up the stairs.

"Sure, as long as you remember to do your homework."

"Kids these days don't do homework on weekend's honey. All they do is play games. Speaking of games... have you seen mine?" His dad said as he was searching for the Crimson Chin videogame he took out of Timmy's room for getting an F on his quiz.

"No dear. Why don't you check in the garage? It's where you usually find everything that was misplaced around here."

With a hug to his wife Timmy's dad rushed to the garage to search for the game. Meanwhile Timmy was in his room thinking about what to do.

"Man…this is so hard. I need some help. Cosmo, Wanda I need you guys!" He yelled as he got up from his bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Yeah…..why did you call us? I was in the middle of a cowboy marathon."

Timmy looked at Cosmo who poofed his self into a cowboy outfit and was riding a stuffed horse. Timmy shook his head and turned to Wanda who could help him a lot more than Cosmo could.

"Something happened yesterday. I was walking to the arcade to meet with Chester and A.J when I saw Trixie."

"Isn't that good? I mean you have always had a crush on her right?" Wanda said looking worried.

"He's always had a crush, but every time he had the courage to admit it…he failed horribly." Cosmo said laughing.

Timmy looked at Cosmo with an angry face and a balled fist.

"Timmy….don't do anything rash now."

"Oh, I won't. I wish Cosmo had a muzzle." He said with a grin.

Wanda raised her wand and with a poof, Cosmo's mouth was shut with a giant muzzle on it. Cosmo looked at them and started mumbling. Timmy and Wanda just looked at him and grinned.

"This is not fair. Why am I always the one getting punished? It's just not fair." Cosmo thought to himself as he floated to the corner of Timmy's room.

"Well…what happened sweetie."

"Oh, yeah….well as I was walking to the mall I ran into Trixie and her friend Veronica. I was about to say hi, but Trixie started talking so mean. She talked to me in a voice that I never heard before. It was like she was a totally different person."

"Are you sure she wasn't just doing that because Veronica was there? You know she does have a reputation to keep up."

Timmy looked at Wanda then down back at the floor. He knew Wanda was right. Trixie was only mean to people around her because she had to keep up her popularity. He also knew that if her friends ever found out who Trixie really was then her life would be ruined.

"I know that she's mean only to keep her popularity, but the Trixie I saw that day was one I have never seen before. You have to believe me. I mean, I don't know what happened to her. She looked at me with such force. It was like she never wanted to see me ever again."

Wanda just continued to float while she looked at Timmy's worried face. She has always found solutions to any problem and every situation that was thrown their way, but this was one she could not help with. This was something Timmy had to solve on his own. She remembered that Cosmo told her that she must not interfere no matter how much it hurts…but she couldn't just stand there and watch as her god child was in such pain. She looked down at Timmy and gave him a hug. She knew he was hurting but there wasn't much she could do.

The best she could do was to give him hint's that would help. She had to figure out a way to help Timmy without Jorgen finding out. She then remembered that Trixie was very happy to go shopping and do boy stuff with Timmy when he was Timantha.

"Why don't you go see her as Timantha? At least that way you can ask her why she is so mad at Timmy."

"That's a great idea Wanda….but do you think it will work?" Timmy said looking down at the floor.

"We'll never know unless we try. I know things look bad, but if this works then everything should be okay."

A smile came over Timmy's face as he hugged his fairy. He was so happy that she still cared for him considering the fact that she had to clean up his and Cosmo's mess every time they did something wrong with magic.

"What's with the hug Timmy?"

"Nothing….I'm just so lucky to have you and Cosmo here with me. I know sometimes I get on your nerves and cause you a lot of trouble with my wishes, but even after all that you still help me out."

"It's our job. We both care about you. I will admit you have made some difficult choices, but you always find a way to correct them if they ever went too far." She said hugging him back.

"If we didn't help, then it would be bad on our part as well. I mean we love you very much Timmy…and that's why we'll do any and everything we can to help although some times the rules forbid us to." Cosmo said as he floated back to where Wanda was.

'I guess I really am lucky to have great fairies like you guys. I don't know what I'll do if anything ever happened to you guys." Timmy said with tears in his eyes.

As they finished hugging each other, Timmy looked up at Wanda with a smile. That was her signal that it was time. With a wave of her wand and a poof, Timmy was wearing a pink dress, little white high heels with white stockings and a big pink bow on top of his hair to complete the transformation.

Timmy looked in the mirror Wanda poodef up and saw that he was not Timmy Turner anymore. He was now Timantha Turner. It took him a few minutes to stop looking at his self.

"Wow…this brings back memories huh? I haven't changed into Timantha in a long time. The last time was when I went to the mall with Trixie."

"Well we never needed to change you into that form after that because we didn't have a reason too, but now we have a reason. Timmy….you must use the time you have as Timantha to talk to Trixie. You have to find out what's wrong, and see if you can fix it."

"I got it….but…"

"Not this time. There will be no buts. I understand that you're confused, frustrated, and scared…but this is the time to put that aside. I know this is going to be tough for you but I know ….no, me and Cosmo both know you can do it!"

"Thanks you guys really are the best." He said as he felt comforted by the words Wanda spoke to him.

"Now Timm….i mean Timantha, you will have to come to terms on what you find out okay. It won't be easy but if it's you than I'm sure everything will be fine." Cosmo said as he hugged his god child.

Timantha then hugged both her god parents and went downstairs to leave the house. She knew that this was the only way she could get Trixie to talk. She may not have wanted to talk to Timmy Turner, but she wouldn't mind taking to Timantha Turner. Little did Timantha know, things were about to take a turn for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Timmy was on his way to see Trixie as Timantha, there was someone who was keeping an eye on things from Fairy World. And his name was Jorgen Von Strangle. He was the toughest fairy in the universe.

"Binky….where is my morning breakfast? You know I cannot go out to destroy hope and dreams without my muscles getting their dose of fiber."

In an instant Binky poofed to Jorgen's side holding a giant bowl of cereal. Jorgen was a very tough fairy, He loved to torture the other fairies, but he loved to torture Binky the most.

"That was an excellent meal. Now I must see the puny Timmy Turner's god parents. I have very important things to discus with his weak, puny fairies."

Jorgen got up and grabbed his giant wand. He looked at Binky who was now floating in fear.

"You fool! What are you staring at? I know ma muscles are beautiful but do not stare too much or I will crush you! Now be gone!" Jorgen said as he pointed his wand at Binky and with a poof he was gone.

"I wonder how this will all play out. I don't want Timmy to lose his fairies because he has helped us and saved us from catastrophic doom multiple times, but if things keep going the way they are…it might just come to that."

Jorgen was always mean and cruel to Timmy, but he had his reasons. It was mainly because Timmy caused Jorgen a lot of trouble with the wishes he made. Although he came pretty close to losing Cosmo and Wanda a lot of times, Jorgen did not take them because Timmy always found a way to undo the damaged he'd cause.

"I guess for now I will go see his weak pathetic fairies and have a chat with them."

With those last words Jorgen slammed down his wand and poofed to Timmy's room. With a loud boom Jorgen appeared in front of Cosmo and Wanda who was now arguing over who was smarter.

"Why are you arguing over such nonsense? There is no question as to who is smarter. Even my awesome biceps know who it is."

A giant explosion appeared in Timmy's room. And in the middle was the toughest fairy in the universe. Jorgen Von Strangle. Wanda and Cosmo stood still with fear as they looked at the tall muscular fairy.

"What do you want with us Jorgen?" Wanda said.

"Yeah…we haven't done anything yet, unless you count half of Timmy's room that's missing because of your scary entrance.

"Shut up! I don't have time to be listening to your random nonsense. I came here to talk about Timmy."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, than looked separate ways and started whistling.

"I already know what has happened, and I already know that he is going to see that Trixie girl as Timantha." He said as he looked at Wanda.

Wanda started to sweat as she began to speak, but before she could say anything Cosmo interrupted.

"Well…sorry Jorgen but I didn't want Timmy to be left hurting because of what happened so I gave him the idea to dress as Timantha and go talk to Trixie."

"Do you take me for a fool? I already know that Wanda gave him that idea. It was a very dumb move." He said pointing his wand at Cosmo.

"I'm sorry Jorgen. I knew I might get in trouble but I just don't care anymore. Timmy's a good kid and he's been such a wonderful god child too. I don't want to see him hurt any longer. You can get mad at me but I won't have Timmy involved."

"You do not understand puny fair! He is already too far involved. All you are doing is trying to delay the truth. Do you really think he will find out and everything will be okay?"

"NO! I don't. I...I…"

Wanda couldn't finish her sentence. She was in too much pain. She knew Jorgen was right. She knew she couldn't keep the truth from him for too long. All she could do is point him in the right direction.

"I'm sorry Jorgen. I really am. I just wanted to help him out when he needed it the most." Wanda said as she began to cry.

Cosmo floated to the aid of his wife and hugged her. Cosmo knew that Wanda was always the strong one. She always acted tough and supportive in order to keep everyone and everything in check, but seeing here like this was just too much even for him.

"I know she went against you telling us not to interfere, but she couldn't help it. If I was her I would have done the same thing."

"Then why didn't you help your wife you spineless coward!" Jorgen said with force.

"I didn't help because in times like these….I'm pretty much useless. I'm only a goofball who causes trouble for everyone. Dealing with situations like this is her specialty."

Jorgen looked at Cosmo and the condition Wanda was in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was actually feeling sorry for them. He looked at Cosmo and sighed.

"I have seen a lot of fairies who love their fairy god child. I have also seen a lot of god children lose their fairies because they broke the rules more than once, but I have never seen a fairy go so far for a child. It seems little Timmy Turner is very lucky to you two. It's not every day I see fairies standing up to me. It makes my muscles want go and punch something!" Jorgen said as he thought of using Binky as his punching bag when he got back to Fairy World.

"So does that mean you aren't going to take us away from Timmy?" Cosmo said in a scared voice.

"Seeing as how you two have stayed by his side for a very long time, and due to the fact that he has saved Fairy World from pixies, anti-fairies, and certain doom! I'll let you stay."

"B…But I disobeyed you and still helped Timmy, even after you told us not to." Wanda said drying her tears.

"You did it because you love and care for Timmy Turner. I cannot help but feel some compassion towards what you have done. But, if this situation is not resolved soon….I fear that little Timmy Turner will be in an even worse condition than he was last time"

'What do you mean by that?" Cosmo and Wanda said.

"You will know when the time comes. For now I will keep watch of the situation to see how things turn out."

"Does that mean we are able to help him? Wanda said with a faint smile.

Jorgen looked at her and clenched his wand. Jorgen was the toughest fairy in all of Fairy World, but even he had a heart. He let go of his wand and then looked at Cosmo who was hiding behind Wanda.

"I will tell you this! Even though you two along with Turner have caused me, my biceps, and ma beautiful muscles so much pain…..you three are also the only ones that keep things interesting for me! So I will take back what I said and let you help, but if anything like this ever happens again…..expect there to mass amounts of PAIN!"

With that, Jorgen left the room with a boom. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other with smiles of joy. They finally wouldn't have to keep Timmy in the dark about what was going on. Things were starting to turn around for the best.

"Finally…things are looking up" Wanda said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I guess they are honey-pie." Cosmo said hugging her.

Wanda was so amazed at how Cosmo came to her defense when Jorgen had her pinned. The way he stood up to Jorgen was a side of him she never seen. It was as though Cosmo was a different person.

"Cosmo….why did you stand up to Jorgen?"

"…..I was tired of you having to burden everything by yourself. I know most times I can be an idiot, and mess up everything, but I wanted you to know that you can depend on me too.

Wanda could do nothing but cry. She was over joyed to have such a wonderful god child and a loving husband.

Later on that day, Timmy as Timantha was getting closer to Trixie's mansion. Timmy hoped that Trixie would talk to Timantha if not Timmy, but will things go as planned or take an unexpected turn?

Stay tuned for the next time as things heat up in the next Fairy Odd Parents fan fic – (Is it already over?)


End file.
